


Promise

by 27twinsister



Category: Kamen Rider Zi-O
Genre: Apologies, Canon Compliant, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Headcanon, Hurt/Comfort, Spoilers, Talking, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28504467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/27twinsister/pseuds/27twinsister
Summary: Uhr definitely doesn’t trust Sougo in the future.But this Sougo, in 2018, is...way too nice.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Bulletproof 20/21





	Promise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jen425](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen425/gifts).



> I headcanon Uhr as using They/He pronouns

Uhr woke up confused. Where was he?

They looked around the room and saw that there was a lot of clocks. Like, a lot. Set to different times.

Uhr knew exactly where they were: that cafe clock shop that Zi-O and the others stayed at!

Uhr needed to get out of here.

“Hey, you’re awake! How are you feeling? Do you want anything to drink?” An old man asked.

“Water, please,” Uhr decided, not in the mood for something more complicated. He lay back down as Sougo, Kamen Rider Zi-O, came downstairs. Uhr tensed up.

“Oh good, you’re awake. How are you feeling? Does your head hurt?” Sougo asked.

Uhr was...fine, or they would be. He nodded slowly, not trusting the enemy.

“Do you want to call Hora or Swartz?” Sougo offered to call the other Time Jackers, which was weird.

“...no...uh, they don’t...they won’t really care,” they mumbled. “Hora maybe, but...”

Sougo took a moment to think.

“Well, if you want to talk to me or them, you just tell me, okay?”

Uhr nodded.

It was weird feeling safe in the enemy’s base. Especially since this was Sougo, who would someday grow up and be the Demon King that Uhr knew.

He tried not to think about that as he drank some water.

When Sougo checked on them again, Uhr had to ask.

“Why are you being nice to me?”

“Well, if I’m going to become a king someday, a king needs to take care of his subjects,” Sougo explained.

“I’m able to take care of myself,” Uhr said. Sure there was a few close calls, but Sougo didn’t need to know about those.

“How old- when were you born?” Sougo rephrased the question.

“2052. I’m 16.”

“What is...like, why did you time travel back to here?”

“Swartz wanted me to. He gave me Time Jacker powers. I saw no reason not to go,” Uhr paused to have a sip of water. “And this world is better than the future I’m from. Not like that’s very hard.”

“What’s...never mind, you don’t have to answer that.”

“It’s worse than this. The future. But when you grow up in it...”

“I’m so sorry,” Sougo interrupted. “I’m sorry I make the future worse instead of better.”

“You’re apologizing?” Uhr was surprised. “You don’t even know what you do."

“If I’m a bad Overlord in the future, I’m sorry. When I...get to be King, then I’ll do my best to make the future good. Better than my present time,” Sougo decided. “I promise.”

Uhr wasn’t expecting Sougo to keep that promise.

But he appreciated the thought.


End file.
